Dor Projeto 23
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Série de fics para o Niver da Coy. Harry queria causar a mesma dor a ele. AVISOS:Linguagem pesada,tripas,gore e dark lemon.


_**18- Harry e Tom / Dor. [Projeto 23]**_

**Título:** Dor  
**Autora:**Gih Kitsunesspblm  
**Shipper:** Harry/Tom  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Avisos:** Guro, Harry costurando o Tom!  
**Disclaimer:** É da loira, você sabe bem disso.  
**Nota:** Projeto 23 é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals.

Harry Potter deveria ser um bom rapaz. Harry Potter deveria ser um bom vencedor. Harry Potter deveria ser perfeitamente correto e justo e amigável e moralmente perfeito. Mas o Harry Potter que venceu a guerra, não era mais nada disso.

"The first cut is the deepest."

Harry tirou os ossos do caldeirão, arrumou-os perfeitamente na mesa e deixou alguns instantes para apreciar a textura sobre seus dedos. Eles brilhavam perfeitamente as luzes fluorescentes da casa trouxa que ele tinha alugado.

Aveludados, como rochas, sem força vital, sem aquela quentura de ossos envoltos por sangue. Mas isso ia logo mudar, ele sentiria pouco as veias pulsando sobre suas mãos, os ossos ligados em nervos, que ele construiria, só para partir, um a um.

Ele olhou o velho livro que lhe servia de guia, indicava que os ossos pudessem vir em qualquer fase da vida do morto. O primeiro feitiço, apenas garantia que os ossos fossem saudáveis para manter o resto do corpo, mas não impedia que o que restava do corpo se arranjasse da melhor forma possível, devido a quantidade de ossos recuperados.

Ele lançou o segundo feitiço, e observou os nervos se interligarem, depois os sistemas de órgãos, tudo amparado por mágica. Um escroto de imagem, coisas nojentas pulsando, tentando trabalhar perfeitamente.

Sua vontade era de enfiar a faca no coração, abrindo-o devagar, mas ele queria um corpo consciente, sofrendo, assistindo sua própria morte. Continuou a fitar o amontoado de tripas, e vendo seus pulsares diferentes, alheios ao destino que o aguardavam.

O terceiro feitço foi lançado e os músculos surgiram devagar, crescendo e cobrindo ossos. Interagindo com os órgãos, preenchendo e segurando. Depois vieram os tecidos conjuntivos menores, a cartilagem, o sangue. Tudo deixando a mesa úmida do sangue fresco.

O quarto feitiço criou a pele, e uma criança feia e esquálida o olhava, consciente de estar a mercê. Os olhos negros brilhando de raiva, reconhecendo quem estava a sua frente, procurando instintivamente proteção, sem encontrar.

"É a minha vez de vê-lo gritar." Harry prendeu com um ultimo feitiço, mãos, pernas e pescoço a mesa. Segurou a faca para que o garoto visse o brilho da lâmina e seguiu cortando de mamilo a mamilo, numa linha reta e pouco fundo.

Os dois suavam, e o garoto gritou com força, seus cabelos lisos e curtos começando a grudar na testa. Os olhos, em outra época, teriam amolecido o coração do homem. Mas aquela era a carcaça de Harry, que tinha agüentado tempo suficiente para encontrar o livro, depois os feitiços e por fim, os ossos.

"The first cut is the deepest." O primeiro corte era o mais profundo, porque entrava em definitivo na alma de Harry, no que restara dela e tirara o resto de bondade.

Ele então traçou um corte desde o primeiro até o umbigo, leve, mas preciso. Ouvindo mais uma vez o grito, já pedindo por misericórdia. O garoto não lembrava de nada, só sentia ser aquele seu inimigo. E isso satisfazia a vontade de Tom ser o fraco, o vulnerável, o inocente a ser picado.

Ele corto das axilas até as coxas, de cada lado, fundo, mas sem atingir nenhum órgão. Circulou o pênis róseo, marcando com um circulo sangrento. Provou do sangue na lamina, deliciando-se com a prova.

Tom não tinha mais forças para gritar.

Seu corpo tremia, todo ensopado de suor. As ferida abertas e gotejando. Ele o virou e começou o trabalho nas costas. Três marcas verticais, depois uma horizontal ao pá da coluna. Lily, James, Sirius. Snape.

Numa nádega, duas feridas juntas. Fred e Ginny. Depois dois cortes longos, Remus e Tonks. E na outra banda, muitas feridas, traços, cortados até que a pele não mais revestisse o músculo.

Mais uma vez deitado, o sangue escorrendo por suas mãos. E ele fez com que Tom lambesse-as, seu sangue tingindo a boca, engolindo, para aliviar a garganta dolorida dos gritos. Então ele o beijou, sentindo o sangue e saliva, possuindo aquela boca maldita, mordendo lábios e língua.

Ele subiu em cima do corpo ensangüentado, sentindo o sangue grudar em seu próprio corpo nu. A faca desenhando a face, cortando. Sua boca colidindo com a outra, a faca descendo até o pênis e agora cortando, deixando o sangue jorrar.

Se afastou da boca e coletou com dois dedos sangue, enfiou-os no anos, preparando macabramente o corpo. Os olhos tremem, a boca está vermelha e inchada. Mas ele se enterra com vontade, querendo tirar sangue o quanto mais rápido.

As estocadas são brutais e sacodem a mesa. Mais sangue sai das feridas que começam a reabrir. Ele se enterra o mais fundo que pode, no canal estreito de um garoto de onze anos. Ele se deleita com o prazer que se aproxima, ele está matando, possuindo a alma nojenta, se tornando um com ele.

"Era isso o que você queria não era? Corromper minha alma! Agora eu termino com a sua!"

Ele não sabe para quem grita, Tom parece inconsciente, mas ele não quer assim. Ainda dentro do corpo, ele rasga a barriga, expondo a cavidade. Ele brinca com os intestinos, enquanto os olhos vidrados se fixam nele. As estocadas não param.

Harry goza.

Ele se deixa respirar e conjura agulha e linha. Enfia as tripas que saíram e acorda o garoto. Que ainda vive graças aos feitiços. Ele começa a costurar pacientemente o ferimento maior, pegando as vezes algum órgão que não quis entrar. Ele sorri, e começa a estocar de novo. Os pontos se destorcem, seu pênis volta a vida.

Tom chora, e ele lambe as lágrimas ao terminar a costura. Ele o beija mais uma vez. Sempre estocando. Aquele não é o fim. As estocadas ficam mais fortes, mais fundas. Ele goza pela segunda vez.

Seu pênis está manchado de sangue e sêmem, e ele acha que deve ser limpo pelos lábios cálidos. Enfia sem esperar, e fode a boca pequena, rindo histérico. Ele precisa possuir tudo, ossos, carne, alma e paixão.

Ele goza pela terceira vez e cai exausto sobre Tom.

"Não acabou, Tom...não está perto do fim."Ele dorme, para se recuperar. Ali em cima, machado do sangue, suado, satisfeito. Quando a noite voltar, ele começara tudo de novo, como tantas vezes.

Não existe mais nada além dos dois. Da maldição que compartilham, da alma que se separou e habita um corpo vivo e o corpo semivivo. A alma que já foi destruída tantas vezes.

Harry sorri no sono, porque nele, continua sua pequena seção de amor e ódio. 

Fim.


End file.
